Path To Decay
by Gray Doll
Summary: Slowly, destructively, they strip each other of any sanity and morals they have left, and they promise each other the world, whispering sweet nothings and pledges of endless love.


**Title**: Path To Decay

**Summary**: Slowly, destructively, they strip each other of any sanity and morals they have left, and they promise each other the world, whispering sweet nothings and pledges of endless love.

**Rating**: T

**Pairing: **Cersei / Jaime

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own the characters and plot of 'A Song of Ice and Fire', the brilliant George R. R. Martin does. I am simply experimenting with his characters.

My first ever SOIAF fanfic! It was kind of weird writing it because, I admit it, the Lannisters are my least favorite house, but these two and their relationship just seem fascinating to me. Feel free to review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**)(**

Life brings nothing for the sane

Keep searching new days on the horizon

While time just seems to slip away

I'm leaving no trace along the way

~Sirenia, "_The Path To Decay_"

**)(**

In the dimly lit room, it's hard to tell where she begins and where he ends. Their lips are locked, and they know they sin, they are fully aware of the extent of their treacheries.

But that's something they've both come to know –that when they're together, they don't care.

Cersei and Jaime have no respite. Not when they're alone, not when they're together, never. But the relentlessness of their lives only seems so much sweeter when they're able to hold each other, when they're able to look in the bright green eyes that mirror their own.

No one will ever understand, she says. No one can, he agrees.

The members of the court, the citizens, the villagers, the savages, the priests, the septon's, they are all fools, contemptuous to them, and they can never grasp the meaning these stolen moments have for them.

The energy between them is almost tangible, Cersei can almost feel it dancing on the edge of her fingers as they caress his back, and she feels his hot breath on her neck.

He is the only man that can make the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge, the only man that can make her feel _complete_. Robert, Lansel, and so many more, they are nothing, _nothing_ compared to her Jaime.

He is the man who gave her the three most precious jewels of her life, her three children, who are like the sun's gifts to her. Golden, and they shine like him, like her, like the lion that so proudly roars on their banners.

She has heard –and seen– men and women from Ashai and Qarth, who claim to possess the art of witchcraft. She scorns them all –they know nothing of real magic, the one that flows through her veins every time she feels his hands on her. _This_ is magic, for her, and for him, and she knows no one else will ever be able to fathom its strength and superiority to anything else.

She knows they know. Not all of them, but some do. Her deformed, monstrous brother does. The Spider does –and she knows the High Septon and Petyr might know too. Eddard Stark knew. Stannis Baratheon knows –but nobody believes _him_, she makes sure of that.

But she doesn't care.

She loves it when he embarks on a combat. She is scared, yes, but she always knows he'll be fine and he'll come back to her, because without him she could never live –and she knows, she _knows_ that he could never live without her either.

They will destroy each other. She knows that too. In fact, they have already destroyed themselves. They are in no hurry to do it. Slowly, destructively, they strip each other of any sanity and morals they have left, promising each other the world, whispering sweet nothings and pledges of endless love.

She is obsessed –_they_ are obsessed. Like a drug, they draw each other closer, until there is no way back, until there is nothing more than pure insanity, love that is sweet –sweet, but deadly.

They will bring each other's demise, but until then, they can reward themselves with destruction. They will be poisoned, from rosy lips and green eyes, but until then they can thank each other with kisses and whispers, thank each other for their beautiful, mutual destruction.


End file.
